


Push and Pull

by sharkie335



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgy, Staying power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there were team orgies, it usually came down to Steve and Thor together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from cruisedirector: Steve/Thor (other people involved/watching is fine but whyyy do more people not write this pairing). Staying power.
> 
> Wishlist 2012

Team orgies had been a thing since shortly after Natasha had moved into the tower. There had never been a discussion about it or anything - it just kind of _happened_. 

And on the nights they occurred, it usually came down to Steve and Thor together, with everyone else worn out and watching. It wasn’t really a surprise that they had the greatest stamina out of them. It was interesting in their _differences_ , however.

Thor could go (and had gone) for hours without coming, satisfying everyone else before finally seeking his own orgasm. Once he finally did come, he was out for the count within minutes.

Steve would actually go off like a rocket within a few minutes of any sort of stimulation. But that was only the start for him. He could come four or five times in an evening, never even getting soft between.

Tonight was no different than any other evening when everyone was free. Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha lounged on the (incredibly huge) bed, absently petting and touching each other as they watched Steve and Thor try to wear each other out.

Steve was on all fours, his head nearly on the bed as Thor fucked him with long, slow strokes. “Beautiful,” Bruce murmured as Thor sped up slightly. Steve shuddered at the sound of his voice.

Somewhere inside, Steve was a little embarrassed by the attention, but when Natasha reached out and ran her fingernails down Steve’s spine, he ceased caring even that much in favor of a loud groan. He deepened the arch of his spine, tightening around Thor’s cock in order to get a matching moan from him.

In response, Thor clenched his hands around Steve’s hips, and Steve just knew that there were going to be bruises there when they were done. They wouldn’t last long - they never did - but they were still tangible evidence of just what Thor could do to him.

He’d already come three times tonight, and his balls were a little sore. But his cock _ached_ with the need to come again. He resisted the urge to reach down and touch himself, though. Instead he lifted his head, trying to make eye contact with one of the others.

Clint met his gaze, and grinned a little wickedly. “Thor, I think Steve’s attention is wandering,” he said. 

Ah, hell - that had not been his goal. But as Thor slammed in hard and deep, he realized that this was good too. Thor laughed, but there was no hiding the fact that he was just as breathless as Steve. “Then I will just have to give him something to focus on,” Thor said.

Steve was ready for Thor to speed up, give it to him the way that he usually did. What he wasn’t ready for was for Thor to pull out entirely. “What? No,” he cried, trying to reach back and get a hand on Thor to pull him back.

But Thor was already out of reach, and urging Steve over onto his back. As soon as Steve figured out what Thor wanted, he shifted hurriedly, nearly desperate to be filled again. He lifted his legs over Thor’s shoulders, aiding him in sliding back in.

And yeah, this was good. Better. He could see the pleasure chasing its way across Thor’s face, and when he turned his head he could see the desire and lust all around him. One of Thor’s hands found his nipples, tweaking it sharply, and the other wrapped around Steve’s cock, stroking it in time with Thor’s thrusts.

Steve tried to push back, but he had no leverage in this position, and that was just _perfect_. Then he had to redefine perfect, because there were suddenly other hands on him, stroking his sides and his legs, running through his hair, and fingers sliding into his mouth. 

He forced his eyes open (when had he closed them?), and could see he wasn’t the only one getting this treatment. Bruce and Tony were touching Thor, which meant the hands on him were Natasha and Clint, not that he cared at this point, as long as they _didn’t stop touching him_.

A moan broke free from his chest, high and sharp. He was close, so close, and he could see his orgasm coming, see the shape of it, feel the weight, and when Thor gave another hard thrust, he came, shaking with the force of it.

He was gone, this was going to be it for him, and he wanted, no, needed, Thor to come with him. So he clenched down around Thor’s cock and reached for him. “Come on, Thor,” he said, his voice a fractured mess.

Thor’s eyes closed, and Steve could see and feel him let go of his iron control, as his thrusts became uncoordinated and arrhythmic. “Steve,” Thor groaned, shoving in deep, and Steve could feel the heat that meant that Thor was coming as well.

Thankfully, Thor managed to keep just enough coordination to pull out and let Steve’s legs down before he came crashing down on the bed. He pulled Steve in close and kissed him thoroughly, whispering, “Thank you,” in a voice that was probably meant for Steve’s ears only, but since it was Thor, they could probably hear him in the lobby.

Steve was just as ready to sleep as Thor, but he had a little more coordination left, so he worked with the rest of the team to get everyone into their post-coital positions - heads pillowed on shoulders, hands touching so that everyone got what they needed. 

Natasha on the outside, as she always needed to an escape route. Bruce and Tony on the inside, where they’d get the maximum amount of touch and reassurance - never spoken or asked for - but necessary all the same. Clint and Steve and Thor somewhere in between, wherever they fell.

Finally, everyone was comfortable, settled, and as Steve stroked Tony’s hair and held Clint, he fell asleep between one breath and the next.


End file.
